leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shelgon (Pokémon)
|} Shelgon (Japanese: コモルー Komoruu) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 30 and evolves into starting at level 50. Biology Shelgon is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a pupal stage. There are bone structures covering its body, which form a shell with two openings and three ridges on top. One opening is in front, revealing two yellow eyes, while the other opening is in the back. This bony covering repels enemy attacks, but it makes Shelgon heavy. As a result, this Pokémon moves sluggishly and hardly eats. Inside the shell, its body is busy forming for its next evolution. The moment this Pokémon evolves, its shell peels away. Its gray legs are visible protruding from underneath the shell, each with a short red stripe on the inner surface. It can be found in . In the anime Major appearances Shelgon debuted in Let Bagons Be Bagons, when Michelle's Bagon evolved into it. Drake used a Shelgon in Vanity Affair during a against . It managed to defeat with a powerful combination of and , after Ash failed to take into account its high defense during his strategy. Sawyer's Bagon was revealed to have evolved into Shelgon in A Meeting of Two Journeys!. It was shown battling Ash but was defeated by . It evolved into Salamence sometime before A Riveting Rivalry!. Minor appearances A 's Shelgon appeared in Pros and Con Artists. A Shelgon appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A Coordinator's Shelgon appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind! and Deceit and Assist, where it was competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Coordinator's Shelgon appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Shelgon appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. A Trainer's Shelgon appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Drake used a Shelgon in Battle Till The End! Drake, One Of The Elite Four! during his battle with Ash. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga A Shelgon appeared in Final Battle: Versus The Salon Maiden. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIII, Drake uses a Shelgon in an attempt to break open the door of the Ancient Tomb containing . The rented a Shelgon, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Endless Level 59, Endless Level 61, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Volcano Cave}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Ochre Quarry (1F-13F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B29), Smoking Mountain (Mapless Street, Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 6}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 188 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 606}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Protect|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40|‡|}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20||}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||'}} |Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|—|100|10||}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10||}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15||}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10||}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- and attacks while thrashing about. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=372 |name2=Shelgon |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=373 |name3=Salamence |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Shelgon is a based on a and a . Name origin Shelgon is a combination of shell and dragon. Komoruu is a corruption of 籠る komoru (to seclude oneself). It is worth noting that 龍 ryū (dragon) resembles part of the kanji for komoru. In other languages and |fr=Drackhaus|frmeaning=From dragon and |es=Shelgon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Shelgon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쉘곤 Shelgon|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=甲殼龍 Jiá Kē Lóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shelled dragon". }} External links |} de:Draschel es:Shelgon fr:Drackhaus it:Shelgon ja:コモルー zh:甲壳龙